Most conventional car wash products must be diluted prior to use and necessarily require a container such as a bucket when needed to wash a car.
Conventional car wash products also do not provide a protective barrier for the car finish nor contain lubricants to minimize the likelihood of scratching the finish during the washing process. The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of conventional car wash products.